


Crash

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: There's a reason Luffy stopped driving.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Modern verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Usually whenever you went somewhere with Zoro, he drove. That was cause if he didn’t, he looked like he was gonna either die, or barf everywhere. He got as green as his hair, and it was kinda funny. 

But since everyone else was busy, him and Zoro went to Makino’s bar. That meant Zoro could drink as much as he wanted, and Luffy could eat til he popped. And it was great until it was time to leave. Makino was already paying for Luffy’s food, and he didn’t have enough money to get a cab. He could walk over to his place, but he’d have to carry Zoro the whole way and that’d be a pain. Zoro didn’t like to be carried at all and he couldn’t walk there on his own. He already got really lost sober. 

So that meant that Luffy was gonna drive them both back to Zoro’s place. They could both crash in the living room, and they wouldn’t have to climb any stairs like they did at Luffy’s. It was an amazing plan. 

He’d push Zoro into the passenger’s seat. He was drunk, but there enough to be able to buckle himself in. Luffy would roll down the windows for him so he would only have to hose off the side of his car when Zoro barfed all over it cause he got drunk carsick all over the outside of his car. 

Zoro’s house was a little bit out of town, so it’d be a little bit of a drive. But Luffy didn’t mind. It probably didn’t matter how far it was, Zoro was gonna be bad at it no matter what. And also Zoro was on drunk time, so who knows how long it was going to feel for him no matter what. 

He’d remember to buckle himself in. He could hear Franky in his ear from how many times he told him he wasn’t going to teach him to drive unless he fuckled up. He wasn’t about to let Franky down. 

Once he got going, Luffy remembered the other reason why going to Zoro’s place was a better idea. That meant that they were going to get to go down that road where no one was, and he could drive as fast as he wanted to cause no one was there. And also drunk Zoro would be someone else’s problem there. Like his dad or his sister’s.

He was gonna have to be mindful of getting a ticket. There was a rumor going around that there were cops down there now. Franky would be so disappointed in him if he got a ticket, and then there was also the fact that it could be his grandpa down there. That’d be even worse!

So he’d just have to be the careful kind of speeding. The kind where you kept an eye out for lights, cause that probably meant a cop. And he couldn’t even have Zoro be his cop eyes cause he was too busy trying not to die. He was the worst copilot. 

Luffy was being too worried about his Grandpa. Even if there was a cop down there, it probably wasn’t going to be him. There were like a billion cops and his Grandpa was old. He’s probably been in bed for hours because of how old and decrepit he was. Luffy could deal with his Gramps later. And even if he did get a ticket, it’d be on the road where everyone sped so it wasn’t like Franky could be disappointed in him anyways. 

“Deer.” Zoro grunted. 

“Oh hey, you’re ali


	2. Chapter 2

They had all gotten the same group text at around three that morning. It was a message that was a lot more serious that Ace tended to be when he messaged them, and it certainly didn’t sound like something that he would send. But there it was as plain as day. The worst message he had ever read. 

“There was a car crash, Luffy and Zoro are at the hospital.” 

Sanji had to have read it ten times before they set in. Luffy did dumb things all the time. He got injured and went to the hospital, but never severely enough to warrant a three am text. Not to mention Zoro was a dumbass, but he seemed indestructible. He got hurt, but nothing ever seemed to lay him low for long. Both of them seemed like they were put here to spite god with their unwillingness to die. 

He stared at his phone and waited for Luffy to post a “I fucked up lol” selfie in the group chat, but it never came. This was real, and it was serious. 

There wasn’t time to put on real clothes. His pyjamas weren’t nice. They were the ones that he wore when he had no intention of seeing anyone else that evening. The colour had long since faded from them. But they covered him, and that was enough. He’d shoot Zeff a message when he got there. He couldn’t stop and tell him, he needed to leave now. 

The difficulty came in not speeding there. There was already one car crash in their group tonight, he didn’t want to add to the list. 

God he still couldn’t believe this was happening. If it was serious for no Luffy selfie, then they could very well be on death’s door. Luffy was one of his first real friends. He was always kind of an ass, but it was never mean spirited. He kept things interesting and lit up the room. And Zoro was his boyfriend. He knew him since middle school. There were still so many things he wanted to tell him, so much time he’s wasted bickering with him. 

His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he thought about all this. Shit he was going to have to pull over if he kept thinking like this. He was going to make himself cry in this shitty car and waste precious time. 

He had to remember that those dipshits did stupid shit together all the time. They were always reckless when they were together, and this probably wasn’t that bad. Maybe some broken bones, some whiplash, nothing major. They’d all give them earfuls about what dumbasses they were and move on with their lives. 

Seeing the group in the hallway made his stomach drop. The expressions they had were so grim, as if he had pissed away enough time to miss them completely. The only sound were distraught sniffling and the angry footsteps of Luffy’s brothers as they took turns pacing and going over to comfort their mother. 

The person that looked the most composed, was Zoro’s dad, who was silently leaning against the wall. He probably had the most details, and could tell him what was going on. Everyone else in the room looked like they were already suffering with it enough without voicing what happened, or like they were about to fight someone and get kicked out. 

“So what’s the situation?” He kept his voice low. They were at a hospital in the middle of the night. There were people trying to sleep, and there were people that were saving lives. They didn’t need to deal with more yelling than they needed. 

“Zoro was stitched together, and he’s presently resting. Luffy is in surgery. They hit a deer on the drive to my house. There is nothing that we can do now but wait.” So they were alive, but the damages were dire. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but it did make sense with how everyone seemed to be handling it. 

Sanji nodded. At least Zoro was in some kind of stable condition. Luffy’s condition still worried him. How bad was the accident that Luffy had to go under the knife and Zoro was stitched back together?

As he leaned against the wall to take this all in, he was vaguely aware of Mihawk going around him, and going into the room behind him. That must’ve been Zoro’s room. He hadn’t actually thought about the fact that one of the rooms here was Zoro’s. None of the thoughts in his head felt right, this whole situation was wrong. 

Part of him wanted to go and be with the rest of them, but he couldn’t even comfort them in the state he was in. Nor did he really want comfort. He just wanted to work through the thoughts he was having, and deal with the feelings that came along with it. 

The room went perfectly silent as they heard the sound of a hospital bed being rolled through the halls. They knew the person in the bed. Even if he was bandaged to the point he was, that was still Luffy. Whether the oxygen mask was left over from the surgery, or something he needed prior, it didn’t matter. The state he was in was devastating. 

He was brought into the room next to Zoro’s. And the door closed behind them. 

After what felt like hours passed, a doctor emerged. 

“Luffy is in stable condition. He will need to rest, but he will make it.” He felt the whole rest of the room relax. This wasn’t ideal, but it was something. “His family may enter his room for the time being, and once he improves we can start letting more visiters enter.” 

No sooner did the doctor say that, that he was almost trampled by Luffy’s mother and brothers. He was a little jealous. Even though he was fucked up to the point of being unconscious, Sanji still wanted to see him. He knew that everyone else in the room did too. He was still glad that those three got to see him. 

Now that he wasn’t in danger of being trampled, the doctor went into Zoro’s room. As if trading places, Mihawk left shortly after. He took his spot back on the wall. Now that things were at least a little better, Sanji was ready to sit down with the rest of his friends. 

They must’ve been a sorry looking bunch. None of them looked like they had gotten ready in the slightest before coming over, and most of them had red puffy eyes from crying. Probably about what you’d expect to see at the hospital at this hour.

None of them could really say much. There was a lot to say, but nothing any of them actually wanted to say. There was a kind of comfort in the silence. They were piecing themselves back together, but at least they weren’t alone while they did it. 

Most of them had work in the morning. They were probably getting themselves ready to phone their bosses. It was times like this when Sanji was glad he worked for his dad, because Zeff was a prickly old shit, but he was an understanding prickly old shit. Speaking of, he should probably text the old man an update. The old bastard was probably just about ready to wake up. He’d be pissed if he woke up to a car missing like Sanji had snuck out like he used to when he was in high school. 

While they were sitting in silence, the doctor came back out. 

“If you want, you can have a short visit with Zoro.” He offered. God Sanji hadn’t expected to be let in to see either of them. He had thought that they were going to collect themselves and come back later. 

Any sort of chivalry Sanji knew had disappeared in an instant. Had he been in the right mind, he would’ve let the ladies go in first. But he was way past the point of no return, and he ran into that room. 

Zoro was in the bed, staring up at the ceiling as his sister sobbed and scolded him. Before he knew it, he was kneeling down by Zoro’s bed. That wasn’t where he had planned to end up, but he was there now and it was fine. 

“Hey Sanji.” He fully hadn’t been ready to be addressed. Perona was still lecturing him and he had interrupted her. Looking up at Zoro’s face, he was pretty certain that he still wasn’t fully present. 

“Yeah?” It felt a little rude that he was interrupting her, but it’d be rude to ignore Zoro. Considering the situation, it might’ve been a little ruder to ignore Zoro. 

“Did you know that if they give you whatever this is, you don’t get a hangover?” All worries he had of this dipshit were gone. 

Without even a little bit of doubt, Zoro was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything hurt when he woke up. Which was weird, because Luffy didn’t even remember falling asleep. Which was weird, because he normally remembered more if he had an attack. What was he doing before. He vaguely remembered driving, but he felt wide awake. He was even listening to really good stay awake songs. He had them special so he wouldn’t fall asleep while driving. 

Besides, Zoro’s house wasn’t even that far from the bar. What else could’ve happened? Thinking was really hard cause now that he was waking up, he could feel something in his nose. Why were things in his nose? He’d gone to the hospital for exactly that reason before. Someone was pranking him. 

He went to grab whatever it was that was in his nose, when he felt something in his elbow pit. Looking down, not only did he have ivs in his arm, but there was a lot of bandages all over his body. He went to sit up, but a searing pain stopped him and he fell from what had to be an inch, but felt like he fell from thirty feet up. He couldn’t yell. It was like he was too tired to do it, which was weird because that wasn’t usually the case when he just woke up. Cause if he was too tired he’d just go back to sleep. He was awake enough to manage out a wince. 

Somewhere from beyond his field of vision, he heard some motion. That was good. That was hopefully a people. That meant that they could tell him what was happening and why he felt like his whole chest exploded. And also so he wouldn’t be alone. He didn’t like being alone most of the time, but right now he needed a friend. Or another breathing human being. Anyone would do.

“Luffy? Are you awake?” He knew that voice! That was Dadan! His mom was here! She sounded worried and a little croaky. That wasn’t great, but she was still someone to keep him company. 

“Yes.” That was a lot quieter than he wanted it to be. That was lame and sucked. How was he supposed to talk when he was stuck with a voice like this. It wasn’t fair. 

“Great. What the fuck did you think you were doing!! Do you know how reckless and stupid that was!?! Don’t you know that there’s speed limit signs for a reason!! And that there’s also those watch for deer signs for a reason!! You hit a deer going fifty over the speed limit! Do you know how lucky you are to be alive right now?!” She yelled. From the little bit he could see of her, she was crying. 

Dadan cried all the time, but cases like these were different and Luffy felt a little bad for it. Cause it wasn’t that she was watching some dumb sad show, or that she realized they had all moved out. This was cause he did something stupid, and he made her really worried. 

“Deer?” Actually, now that she said that, he vaguely remembered Zoro groaning that out before that big blank spot in his memory. 

“Yes! You hit a deer with your tiny car!” This was a lot to take in. He didn’t even know what to say to all this.

Wait a second. Zoro was in the car too. He was the one who told him about the deer and tried to save their lives. What happened to him in all this?

“Zoro?”

“Your friend is fine, he’s been awake for at least an hour now. He’s in the other room, I think your friends are in there with him now.” That’s good to hear. It would’ve been devastating if he had heard that Zoro died in the car crash that Luffy had caused. 

Speaking of friends, he was gonna get an earful from Franky. He had crashed after he had taught him how to drive so good. How was he going to be able to face him after this? He was going to be so disappointed. 

Dadan was about to yell at him more, when the door bust open. His brothers wrestled each other to be the first one in the door. He heard them fall to the floor, so the answer seemed to be they were both coming in at the same time. 

“Luffy!” They both yelled, scrambling over to him as fast as possible. They both held onto the rail of his bed, leaning over him. It made him feel bad to see them crying. What was he supposed to do if his big brothers cried. They were all adults, but still. 

“Cry babies.” He weakly teased. He could see the slight twist of anger underneath the relief. At least that made it a little easier to handle. 

“Sorry we were worried about our brother, idiot!” Ace scolded, taking the Dadan approach. Here he thought they all knew that move didn’t trick anyone.

“Don’t yell at him! We’re just glad you’re alright, Luffy.” Sabo spoke with a soft voice. 

They were all comforting words, but they still made him feel bad. That wasn’t right at all. Why was it so nice, and also so bad to have people around you that care about you. In what way did that make sense. 

“Hey, the three of you are going to have to calm down. It’s late, and this is a hospital. I know you’re glad to see him, but he’s still in a delicate state. You need to take it down a notch, and let him get his rest.” Law popped his head into scold. 

“Babe he just woke up.” Ace whined, which was a little funny to see. Ace never whined. 

“I know, but he was also stitched together and is recovering from the many lacerations, broken arm, and blood loss. He’s going to need a lot of rest. Yelling at him isn’t going to help him get better any faster.” Law scolded. “You have permission to stay, but you’re going to have to be gentler with him and let him rest.” 

Now that resting had been brought up, he had to admit he was kinda tired. He didn’t do a lot, but it felt like he did a thousand things. He did feel a little better knowing that they were gonna be there. They kept on talking, but most of it stopped sounding like words. More sleep sounded good.


	4. Chapter 4

Hospitals were dumb. They poked stuff in you, and didn’t let you do anything. He had only been there for like a day, and he was feeling much better. Why did he have to stay here longer? He could probably breath on his own now. They could give him the little pill things and he could take those and be at home instead and it’d be much better. 

Now that he was doing a little better, his family were gonna take a short break to get not gross clothes and then they’d be back. So in the meantime, Luffy was bored. He didn’t even have his phone to do anything with, cause his ass had broken it when they crashed. Even Zoro was too far away cause both of them were stuck in their beds until their stitches (which were really itchy) healed up a little more. 

Though the agony that was being stuck in one spot was soon to be over for a little bit, because his door opened. In poured most of his friends. 

“Luffy!!” They yelled, as excited to see him, as he was them. Most of them ran over for a hug, only to be stopped by Robin. 

“Careful, he still has his stitches across his chest. And I also heard he has a good number of broken ribs.” Robin said, pooping on the party like the party pooper she was. Didn’t she know he needed some sort of physical affection right now or he’d die? 

Though he did settle with the gentle head and face touches they gave him instead. It had been a day, and already he missed hugs. If he knew he was going to lose his hugging privileges so soon he would have done so many more. Now it was going to be like a thousand years before he could hugs again. 

“How’re you holding up?” Usopp asked, trying to find a good spot for his hands that was neither his mouth, nose that had a breathing tube in it, or his eyes. Or any of the cuts on his face. Luffy hadn’t realized how little face realestate he had right now. 

“Bored, I hate hospitals. You guys should sneak me out.” Though the fingers on his face, he could tell he was getting disapproving looks. They were no fun. 

“Luffy your chest and all the organs inside it were exposed to the world not even twenty four hours ago. You’re getting oxygen pumped into you because you can’t get it on your own. You’re on IVs, and even if we were, they’d know the instant we disconnected the heart monitor.” Nami scolded, deciding it was now her turn to be the party pooper. He’d cross his arms if it didn’t hurt so much to move them. 

“They couldn’t catch us if we were fast enough. I believe in us.” He could see Nami’s glare focus more onto him as she leaned in. 

“Okay, if you’re so ready to get out of the hospital, then stand up.” She pulled her hand off him and crossed her arms. 

It was definitely going to hurt, and he was planning on getting someone to carry him. That was before Nami challenged him. If she had learned anything from watching him eat gross things all through their childhood, it was that he couldn’t be stopped and he had to do it if you didn’t believe in him. 

So ignoring the pain in his chest, he tried to force himself up. He had one leg dangling over the edge of the bed, and he was going to get himself up in one go. It was going to be great, it was going to happen, and Nami was going to be wrong. 

Before he could manage any of that, he was forced back onto the bed by a pair of strong arms. 

“Can’t let you do that, bro.” He was more fucked up than he thought. Usually stuff like that didn’t matter and you could throw him around as much as you wanted. A push like that from Franky should’ve been nothing. 

Wait… Franky was in the room. He was probably really mad that he crashed this bad after all that time he spent teaching him to drive. Luffy should’ve done so much better, and he could’ve even killed Zoro with how bad he did. 

“Franky, you’re not mad at me are you?” He had to know. If he didn’t it was going to kill him for sure. 

“Bro, I’m not mad at you.” Oh no… Luffy knew that tone in his voice. That was the kind of tone that Dadan used when she was ready to deal a devastating blow. Luffy was deeply familiar with it. 

“OH NO YOU’RE DISAPPOINTED!!” That was even worse than mad! 

“Luffy, bro. I’m not disappointed in you.” There was a pause. “I’m disappointed in myself.” 

That was a move that Luffy wasn’t even aware of. He didn’t know you could push past the devastating blow that was disappointment that easily. In a move that Dadan wished she knew about, Franky had easily destroyed Luffy despite him being all fucked up right now. 

“NO DON’T BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOURSELF!! I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKED UP!!” No he hated this. This wasn’t supposed to be how it went. He wished he was just mad at him. Or even disappointed. 

“Nah, bro. I was the one that told you about speeding down that road. If I hadn’t.” He pressed his big hands to his mouth in that move when you were fighting back tears. The most potent weapon of all. The tears. 

“Sorry bro. Just give me a moment.” Franky left the room. Robin followed after him. Everyone else put their hands back on Luffy’s face in an attempt to comfort him, as now it was his turn to cry. 

This was why he hated hospitals. Stuff like this never happened to him anywhere else. 


End file.
